You'll Remember
by 63fangirl36
Summary: Kurt is worried he won't be able to remember his piano piece in front of an audience. Blaine helps him.


"I can't do it! I'm gonna forget everything and embarrass myself on stage." Kurt whined to his boyfriend. Dropping his head down onto the piano keys making loud noise emit around the room.

"Calm down babe, what's got you worried because last night you were confident about this." Blaine knew what was wrong but wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"I'm scared I'm gonna see the crowd and forget the notes." Blaine smiled glad Kurt was admitting his fears. "I don't think I can do it."

Blaine got up from the bed he was sat on and walked over to his piano. "I have a way to help you. I'm gonna do things to distract you and your gonna play through it. If you forget and mess up you start again. Got it?"

"I don't think this is gonna work but let's give it a shot. Just let me play it through once first before you start."

"Fine, go ahead. But as soon as you finish you need to start again and I'll start distracting"

Kurt began to play the melody through, as soon as he played it through once he began to play again and Blaine walked round in front of the piano. He slowly began to unbutton his shirt taking it off and throwing it onto the floor beside him, next the trousers were undone and shimmied out of, following the shirt into the newly forming pile. Kurt finally looked up at Blaine to see him just in his boxers and faltered in his playing.

"Start again Kurt you know the rules." Blaine declared, as Kurt began the tune again. Blaine turned his back on Kurt and bent over pulling down his boxers slowly before looking over his shoulder and dropping them on top of his trousers. Now fully naked Blaine turned round stroking his, rather large if he did say himself, cock. "Carry on playing Kurt." He reminded when there was a slight pause in the music coming from the piano. "Now you seem to be doing fine with this distraction, let's see if you can cope with whats next." He slowly walked round the piano until he was stood behind Kurt. Holding his arms round him he began to undo the taller boys trousers.

"What… What are you doing?" Kurt blustered as he carried on playing making sure he didn't hit a wrong note.

"I think you know, just keep playing and if you finish you can start again." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he neared the end of the song. "Bend down as you play and stick that cute butt out." Blaine had wandered over to his bedside table to pick up supplies and maybe a little something to help in the distraction. Opening the lube he squirted it onto his hand and began warming it up before finally putting the first finger to Kurt's puckered entrance proudly on display. That's when Kurt stopped playing unable to remember the next notes. "Start again and don't stop or this ends." Blaine kept his finger still until Kurt began playing again, then he pushed it in slowly enjoying the tight pull of the muscles around his digit. He pulled out and inserted a second finger quickly knowing his boyfriend could take it. Starting a punishing pace he moved his fingers in and out for a few minutes before adding a third finger and starting again. Kurt played on as he moaned in time to the thrusts. He pulled his fingers out and inserted them again this time with a small vibrator ring on. Pushing it against Kurt's prostate he heard the scream that followed, luckily they were alone tonight. Setting up the fast pace again he loosened Kurt up and soaked in the noises Kurt was making.

"Stop! I'm gonna cum!" Kurt didn't stop playing remembering Blaine's words about stopping if he did. Hearing this Blaine pulled out his fingers, turned off the vibrator and lined himself up. Pushing in he loved the tight, hot, tight feeling around himself. He began thrusting slowly before building up his rhythm. Kurt carried on playing until he hit the end of the song having made it through fully. "Oh my god! Harder! Harder Blaine! I'm soo close." Blaine thrust harder for a few minutes before Kurt tightened around him spilling pearly ropes onto the piano. Knowing he had made Kurt come without being touched he felt his balls tighten before he came. Pulling out of Kurt he walked to the adjoining bathroom and came back with a wet cloth and wiped Kurt and the piano clean. Standing Kurt up and leading him to the bed before laying them both down he finally says "See I told you there would be no problem forgetting."


End file.
